Of morning showers and birthday surprises
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Another fic where McDanno are a couple. Just two goofs being goofs, and some fluff. Birthday present for my friend Lunedd. Hawaii Five 0 belongs to CBS and Peter Lenkov, I don't own it.


**Of morning showers and birthday surprises**

* * *

 **Happy birthday Lunedd. Hope that you will like your birthday present from me. I'm so lucky to have met you and to call you a friend. You are really a nice and great person.**

 **Thanks to Praemonitus Praemunitus for the title, because I had no clue, and since I was with a deadline, she stepped in. Thank ya' girl.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **P. S. Another McDanno fic from me.**

 **P. S. 2. This fic was inspired by the video that Lenkov posted on IG with Steve and Eddie swimming. Then I thought that I would like Danny to wait for them. Then I had this thought of Steve kissing Danny and making him wet. Then Eddie came in the process of making Danny wet. And well the rest of it was just my muse working things out like she always does. And it became a birthday fic, since I had discussed this idea with both Prae and Lunedd before. So, here you have the finished version of what I like to see**

 **I'll let you enjoy your treat now L.**

* * *

Danny woke up to the sound of the lapping waves in the distance. He wasn't ashamed to admit anymore that he liked the sound now. Maybe because it was associated with something beautiful when he woke up. More like someone beautiful, next to him in bed every morning for the past two months. It was still new, their relationship, taking the next step, years of dancing around each other. It were the best two months in his life.

This morning was different tho. He woke up to the other side of the bed empty and wondered where his babe had gone this early in the morning. He missed the warmth that radiated from Steve's body, wrapped around him, that gentle touch calming and soothing and so right. What he missed all these years. What no relationship whatsoever could fulfill. He hugged the sheets tighter around him, wasn't ready to get out of bed and face the day. Danny was never a morning person after all.

Steve was probably on his morning run, or swimming, nothing Danny did in the morning could have prevented Steve from doing that. Well, maybe he should work on his techniques when the brace was out of the picture. It was a little awkward pining a 6 foot tall SEAL in the bed when you didn't have your full body to cooperate, and the said SEAL could throw you off him so easily. But, boy, was he gentle with Danny. A contrast to the McGarrett that the others knew. Steve drowned Danny in gentleness and kindness and Danny knew he was right when he read through all that tough exterior that Steve was indeed a half-baked cookie.

His cookie. And his goof.

Danny yawned and stretched, mindful not to jostle his left arm too much. It still hurt like a mother, even though it was weeks after he injured it. He wasn't looking forward to the PT sessions in front of him. But, Steve would be by his side, and that made the thought at least bearable.

Danny got up, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and dressed up. He went to the window and when he moved the curtain to the side he saw where Steve was. And another family member as a matter of fact. The dog that captured Steve's heart and attention not so long ago. They were both swimming and he could see dolphins in the distance close to Steve and Eddie. A grin spread on his face, something warm pooling in his belly at the thought of how lucky he was to have Steve in his life. And not just like his best friend, but like his boyfriend and partner in every sense of the word.

Danny decided to join them outside. He carefully sat in one of the chairs and watched Steve and Eddie doing silly things in the water. Both of them looked like they enjoyed themselves. Danny's cheeks hurt from grinning, but Steve had that effect on him. Also it hurt him, because the innocent, childlike moments Steve had with Eddie, or with his kids, made Danny think that Steve's childhood was taken away from him too soon.

Soon Steve noticed Danny on the chair and had a plan formed right away.

"Hey, Eddie?" The dog looked at his owner expectantly. "What do you say we give Danny a morning hug?" Eddie woofed in agreement. "That's my boy. Remember when you come close to him, just shake all the excessive water off you." Steve winked at Eddie that woofed again.

Steve patted him as they exited the water and Danny lifted himself off the chair to meet them. Instead Danny was met with wet Eddie deciding to eliminate the water off his fur and splatter him with it.

Danny cringed, because the water was cold, and how could Steve swim in such a cold-temperature water, he had no idea.

"No, Eddie, why did you do that?" He sounded slightly annoyed, but he hadn't been able to hide the smile in his voice.

Before long Danny had his personal octopus plastered against him, and the bastard didn't towel himself off before launching at Danny.

"Ewww, hey, you are wet."

"So was Eddie."

"Yeah, but he is a dog. You on the other hand are an animal, which we haven't established a species of yet."

"Danno, you do realize dogs are animals, too, right?" He had a grin on his face like the cat that ate the canary.

"Mhm, yeah. But you are not a dog. So that makes you another type of animal. We'll figure out which one. But first, I need a change of clothes."

"Can I help you with that?"

"Eager, aren't we, babe?"

"Just get in the house already."

After struggling for what felt like an hour, they found themselves making out on the couch, like two teenagers. They had public, after all, Eddie was watching them, so nothing until he was asleep later that night.

Steve helped Danny change clothes and as he pulled on the t-shirt carefully over his head, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him on the neck. Then on the shoulder. Tilted his head sideways and kissed Danny on the cheek.

The touch of Steve's hands against his belly sent a spark of electricity coursing through Danny's body and he leaned more into the man he loved more than life itself.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, babe, but what's all this for?"

He felt more than heard the huff of breath against his neck and Steve's head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you, Danny. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Steve."

"I wanted to do my morning routine and then surprise you when I got back, breakfast in bed and all that stuff. I can do romance, too."

Danny surprised him few nights ago, dinner with candles, just the two of them, eating spaghetti Bolognese, drinking wine. Steve was surprised at how Danny managed to make all of it with one functioning hand at the moment and red-cheeks Danny told him he had a little bit of help from Grace.

That simple surprise made Steve love Danny even more, if that was even possible. It wasn't easy to surprise Steve, he always found out before the surprise even happened. And it probably wasn't wise to do sneak surprises on him, for he could kill you 100 different ways.

But, he got lucky with Danny. The guy was a blessing, and if Steve could do just a quarter from what Danny did for him, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Now he enjoyed the close proximity of his boyfriend flush against him.

Steve removed one of his hands from where he had them against Danny's belly, and Danny already missed the touch. But that hand returned on his left elbow, drawing soothing circles on the injured place. Danny quickly got addicted to Steve's touch. And kissing that man.

That determined he turned and hugged Steve as much as he could with his arm standing in the way and then kissed him, his right hand against Steve's left cheek.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but we will be late to work if you keep up with your kissing project."

"I don't know who got me all wet and I had to change my clothes again. Any guesses, hm?"

"No...?"

"Besides, you are the boss, babe. Can't you go late at work just once?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I can't do that. And neither do you."

"And why is that?"

"How about you see for yourself when we get there?"

Danny arched an eyebrow, now very suspicious of what had Steve planned for him. Probably another grenade shaped surprise wrapped in a TNT box.

"You'll make me say it?"

"Not making you say it, babe, I can see you want to, for yourself. You can't contain it in you for a lot longer."

"It's eating me on the inside and I just can't."

Danny's smile fell off his face, and he removed his hand from Steve's cheek.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, everything is okay, don't you worry. It's just something I bought for you. But it was too big to hide it in the Camaro without you to see. A surprise."

"You bought something for me?" The smile was back and the corners of Danny's eyes crinkled at the thought. Steve was happy to be the reason behind them.

"Yes, I did." Steve kissed Danny with a passion. "Happy birthday, Danno."

Danny's eyes rapidly filled with tears. Because it was his birthday, and he forgot it himself, but Steve didn't. And Steve bought him a gift. Wanted to bring him breakfast in bed. Loved him for eternity.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Steve whispered as he wiped the tears Danny didn't know he let out.

"It's just... I'm so lucky to have you."

"Me, too."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you see your present."

"Okay." Danny wiped some more tears and gathered himself.

He was always emotional, but he blamed this on getting older.

"Let's go, babe."

Steve beamed at that and took Danny's hand in his. They left their home hand in hand with matching smiles and hearts full of love.

And if Danny was squeeing over the surfboard later, Steve didn't say anything, just basked in the sunshine that was his loved one, Danny Williams.


End file.
